


Knots

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Avvar AU, I decided to bend some customs because it made all of this a bit dubcon, M/M, justice is mentionned say hello justice, sorry for the ridiculous clans names i got inspired by the children of earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders hadn’t slept peacefully for three days now. Fidgeting, he rolled in his bed made of piled furs. Waiting for any suspicious sound eyes wide open. And suddenly his barred door shook slightly. A muffled curse followed. In an instant he was on his feet, eagerly walking to the door yet readying a spell in his palm. Looking in the small peekhole carved in the wood, he felt a small smile spread on his face. Slowly he opened the door to a really surprised and uneasy elf. Before he could speak or be spotted by anyone keeping watch on this night, Anders dragged him inside.</p>
<p>“Come in, quick !” He whispered, ignoring the panicked look on his soon-to-be kidnapper’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> “ I request someone write Avvar Fenris bride napping Anders. He’s already asked Justice for permission, but Anders is left in the dark lol. Or maybe Anders knows of Fenris’ intention, just not the when. So he’s twitchy and paranoid, but not against the idea.”
> 
> I got unexpectedly strongly inspired by this post from @tearsofwinter. I am sorry I bet it is far from what you envisionned and it doesn’t fill all the criteria I kind of got carried away and my whorefluff side took over. Anyway I hope you’ll still enjoy it since you’re the one who gave me the idea ^^

Anders hadn't slept peacefully for three days now. Fidgeting, he rolled in his bed made of piled furs. Waiting for any suspicious sound eyes wide open. And suddenly his barred door shook slightly. A muffled curse followed. In an instant he was on his feet, eagerly walking to the door yet readying a spell in his palm. Looking in the small peekhole carved in the wood, he felt a small smile spread on his face. Slowly he opened the door to a really surprised and uneasy elf. Before he could speak or be spotted by anyone keeping watch on this night, Anders dragged him inside.

 

“Come in, quick !” He whispered, ignoring the panicked look on his soon-to-be kidnapper's face.

 

Because if Fenris from the Wolf Clan had come to him in the middle of the night in his own hold it could only mean one thing. In Avvar clans, it was part of their traditions to kidnap their future spouse, most often in the dead of the night, but rarely without the clan's elders approval. Yet less often with the targetted spouse's one. Anders had the chance to live in a progressive clan, led by a fair council. So the moment Fenris had come to ask for a chance to steal him away, Justice, the clan's protective spirit, had rushed to Anders's side to ask him his opinion on the matter. Anders had to admit that he barely managed to contain his glee and immediately squealed 'yes I do'. Justice seemed a bit doubtful yet accepted his answer, he had come to understand Anders especially since he had bonded with him for some time in order to complete his magical training. He had left his body for some years now but still shared a special connexion with him and partially remained in the physical world to keep watch on the Lynx Clan. Since Anders answer to the proposal had been positive, Justice relayed the information to the council who gave orders to the guards to make it easier for Fenris to reach Anders's shack. Had he said no the guards would have been ordered to patrol more around his house and give the rejected suitor a good beating the first chance they got. This way his clan respected the way of the Avvar without neglecting the desired spouse's freedom of choice.

 

So here was Fenris, looking a bit lost by all of this yet timidly smiling at him. Anders answered with a similar look. Part of the reason he accepted so quickly was because he knew him, unlike a lot of targetted spouse. He had met Fenris at last year Clans gathering where he had the chance to see him handle an enormous sword during the fighting competitions. These were a way for Clans to confront and compare their strenght without starting a real war, for some weeks they all migrated to a big summer camp and organized sword fighting, archery tournament, riding competitions open to everyone even to mages who still had their own categories like magical fights or spirit summoning. Here he saw Fenris for the first time. Everyone had heard about the peculiar elf caught hunting on Avvar grounds, lost and hungry, fleeing Tevinter from what he heard. Everyone also knew that, after long deliberations, the council of the Wolf Clan decided to forgive the offense as the elf offered to repay them in services. And everyone heard how his prowess and efforts earned him to get adopted in this same clan, a mark of great respect amongst his people.

 

But seeing him was another thing. Fenris was a beautiful elf with white soft hair and tanned skin like you rarely saw around here, covered in intriguing tatoos. Tatoos he later discovered were lyrium when he offered to heal him after a particularly intense fight at the tournament. Fenris had been wary at first and Anders had understood, he had heard horrors from Tevinter, his people despised them for several reasons but the abuse of magic and the massive enslavement were something they hated with a passion. So gently, carefully, he showed him how healing magic was harmless and appeasing. Fenris had thanked him with the most sincere and touching smile Anders had ever seen. And without thinking he had told him about the places he went to meditate in the mountain, just like this, in cases Fenris wouldn't mind coming by and say hi one day. And Fenris came by to say hi. Quite often. At least once in a month. They talked, they learned about the other and their boundaries, they bickered, they joked, they gave each other looks that Anders had hoped conveyed more than friendship. And one day, the last time they met, as the weather had gotten too hot and Anders had bodly exposed his naked flesh to Fenris eyes before jumping in the river, the elf had followed him in the stream and, after fooling around a little, caught his face and captured his lips. Before apologizing, his cheeks taking a darker shade, and leaving sheepishly. This moment Anders had known that if Fenris didn't try to kidnap him then himself would have to. Fortunately the Wolf Hold's member had eventually gathered enough courage to make his move. And here he was.

 

“Hm. Well. Hi.” Fenris sayed, obviously nervous.

 

“Hi.” Anders grinned, approaching cautiously, like before a wild animal.

 

As charming and gentle he knew Fenris to truly be, he also knew that being uneasy or pressured could make him lash out. So, with infinite care, he grabbed his hands and lifted them to his mouth. Kissing his fingers as softly as possible. This seemed to reassure the elf whose smile grew wider. He repeated the gesture, his slightly chapped yet incredibly warm lips caressing his skin. Anders shivered, excited beyond beliefs.

 

“I...I am here to...No I mean would you accept to come with me ? Please ? I guess you know what this is about ?” The Wolf asked him, looking frustrated with his inability to clearly speak his mind. “Gods I am awful at this right ?”

 

“More like endearing.” Anders chuckled.

 

“I..I'm not really at ease with all of your customs yet. No offense but I find this tradition, to sneak in a hold to kidnap the one you desire to be a little...unfair ?” He tested, watching Anders's features carefully, trying to catch a hint of annoyance or outrage. “The elders and my thane told me it was an obligatory custom but it feel a bit selfish to take what you want without asking the subject of your desire like they have no rights...That's why before performing the...kidnapping...”

 

Anders had to restrain a laugh at the disturbed grimace Fenris made, yet he was also proud to learn he shared his visions on this tradition. Gods he was perfect wasn't he...

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay with this. So..are you ? If you refuse I will leave instantly I swear, I won't force myself on you I know how it feels like and I refuse to inflict this on anybody.”

 

His eyes got lost in a faraway place, one Anders hated without even knowing it and he felt the need to kiss his frown away. But he stayed still, not wanting Fenris to interpret this as pity, he knew how touchy this subject was, he experimented it first hand the first time they met and talked about Tevinter.

 

“..If you just need a little more time to think about it I'll understand too, I can just leave and we'll talk about it next time we'll meet so we can both be sure...”

 

“Fenris.”

 

This one instantly stopped blaberring, which was unusual it was mostly Anders's role to be a chatterbox, and rised big expecting eyes on him. His unfamous puppy look. This time Anders couldn't keep himself from kissing his forehead. Fenris's ears took a lovely shade.

 

“If I didn't want you to steal me away you would never had reached my shack. Not that I doubt your abilities. But the elders warned me about your proposal and, if I hadn't told them I accepted it, there would have been at least four guards around my house. Plus I would have screamed when I saw you before my door instead of dragging you in.”

 

“Oh...So you knew I was coming and...You're okay with this ?”

 

Anders nodded before leaving a kiss on the elf's lips this time. It was the second time he had the joy to feel them against his and it felt as marvelous as the last time. He relished the feeling a bit more before taking a step back.

 

“More than okay. I always dreamed of the day a strong, handsome and just warrior would throw me above their shoulder and take me away before ravishing me under the stars.” He winked.

 

“Oh.” Fenris repeated, a bit taken aback by this confession. Yet a sly grin painted his lips soon after. “Well I can't promise to do it under the stars as I am not really accustomed to the southern weather yet. But for the ravishing part...”

 

And suddenly a pair of strong arms sneaked around his waist, bringing him against a toned chest while full lips pressed against his, a curious tongue even teasing him fleetingly. It left Anders more dazed than he should have been.

 

“I'll see what I can do about it...But later, once we're out of this hold, I have a 'kidnapping' to finish after all.”

 

Anders nodded energetically, impatient to carry on with this promising kiss. If he had doubts before this night they had vanished by now. Fenris had proven to be attentive and respectful, he had made sure to have his agreement and hadn't laid a hand on him unless Anders encouraged him. Even if he didn't know if this passion would last on the long term, he was more than willing to try as he highly doubted he would ever come to hate Fenris even if they fell out of love. So he gladly dragged Fenris to a trap door leading to a secret path out of the camp, neatly covered by a carpet. The wolf chuckled at the sight.

 

“I see you were prepared for the moment a...how did you say again...a strong, handsome warrior would take you away.”

 

“And just. A standard you also meet.” Anders felt important to add, pleased when he saw Fenris blush under the compliment. “And as exciting as being chased by a lynx and a dozen of warriors can be I prefer to take a safer path. After all I don't want our first night together to be spoiled by having to pull an arrow out of your ass.”

 

“Neither do I.” Fenris winced at the idea.

 

Anders smiled and climbed down the ladder. Then proceeded to light up a torch he had left here on purpose. When Fenris had joined him he reached for the trap door in order to close it. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Curiously, he glanced at Fenris.

 

“You're sure about this ?” This one asked, extremely serious. “I want to ask you one last time. You still can go back to your shack I'll understand.”

 

For sole answer Anders shut the trap door and stole a quick kiss from Fenris's smiling lips.

 

“Good then.” This one growled in this low, husky tone Anders favored.

 

And suddenly he was thrown above a shoulder, like he always dreamed of, and giggled happily as Fenris walked to the end of the tunnel.

 

oOo

 

They layed in bed lazily, taking comfort in the others warmth and languid kisses. Anders hummed happily as Fenris mouthed at his neck. They had come back to the Wolf's Hold in the middle of the night, some guards cheering at the sight of them. Fenris had shifted Anders in his arms so he could carry him bridal style, insisting to hold his future spouse all the way to the camp. Anders had tried to complain only to be silenced by a passionate kiss that made his knees go too weak to support him. Then Fenris had dragged him to his house, a small shack freshly built but with just enough space to welcome a young couple. And when he had lowered him on the bed, eyes full of desire but still hesitant, waiting for Anders to give him permission, the mage had grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down with him. Slowly, carefully, they had spent the night discovering each other's bodies until they both could only curl around the other, sated and tired. They had talked endlessly until exhaustion took them down. And when Anders woke up this morning, feeling soft fingers tracing the curve of his hip, he felt an intense feeling of happiness submerge him, warming his very core and making him smile like a fool. He was reassured to see Fenris was in the exact same state. They had been like this for an hour now, lazily playing with the other's hair, caressing skin, giving tender kisses.

 

“It's almost time, I think.” Fenris broke the comfortable silence.

 

Anders only hummed before nuzzling the crook of his neck. He wasn't worried. Following the tradition, after a hold noticed the kidnapping of one of them and received notice from the clan who performed the act, the two gathered to see the union of the newly made couple. In order to know how many years this mariage would last, the kidnapped spouse had to sing a hymn of their choice while their partner had to undo a serie of knots. The number of knots undone at the end of the song would determine the number of years the couple would be married. Like he said he wasn't worried. He knew Fenris to be ressourceful, skilled and clever. And, just in case, he would choose a long, slow hymn.

 

“Can I ask you something ?”

 

Anders took his distance, a bit taken aback by how serious Fenris suddenly sounded. The elf sat up and the mage did the same. Apparently it was a conversation that needed him to be alert.

 

“Does Avvar laws allow you to remarry the same person once your union has ended ?”

 

A bit taken aback, Anders took some minutes to think about the question. Eventually he nodded.

 

“It depends of the clan of course but I never heard any problem with this in mine.”

 

“Good. Then would you mind if I undo only one knot this time ?”

 

This...Anders wasn't expecting. Eyes widening, he gaped at Fenris. He...He hadn't ever heard about such a request. Usually suitor were eager to prove their skills and to score the higher number of years possible. Why would Fenris only ask for one year it didn't make sense !

 

“What ? Why ? I mean...Don't you want to stay with me for more than one single year ?”

 

“I do for now but...We never know, maybe this won't last and I thought it would be a good thing to use this year as...a trial of sort ?”

 

...This made Anders see red.

 

“What ?! A trial ?! What am I, a sort of experiment for you ?! Or...”

 

“Anders please, listen.” His voice was hard but not aggressive. “I never said this. I am serious about how I feel for you. I would have never gotten through something I am not entirely comfortable with if I wasn't. When I learnt it was the only right way in your customs to ask for a serious relationship I longly thought about it and decided to try it because I knew I...loved you enough to do this. But now I am realistic. And I know that even if I am in love with you right now I can't be sure it will last as long as this union bind us to each other. Nor do I know if you will love me this long either. I don't want us to end up trapped in a loveless relation having to wait for again two years before going our separated ways. I refuse for anyone to be chained...”

 

Unable to talk, Anders had progressively been soothed by the steady voice, eventually hearing out what Fenris had to say. And...he had to admit he had a fair point. A point he could agree with, when he thought about it, himself had been worried that they fell out of love before the end of the union. And, even if he had said that he wouldn't mind staying with Fenris even if friendship replaced love, he didn't think about how it would make the elf feel. He knew where he came from, he knew what he truly meant by 'chains'. It's just that his insecurities rised to the bait before he could think clearly about this.

 

“Now I understand how you could be insulted by this, I understand my request isn't really acceptable under your laws. But...if you accept it I swear I will make everything to work this out and I'll make the best of this year. Then, if we are still in love I will kidnap you again and untie as many knots as you want.”

 

Anders took a moment to think about it. And, later, when they joined their clans around the firecamp to formalize the union, Anders sang the shorter hymn he knew at the quickest pace possible. Everyone was put off by the single knot untied and Anders could see some questionning Fenris's abilities. But the smile he received and the perfect year that followed, ending with a new proposal was worthing it.

 

oOo

 

There was this odd couple fueling the rumors since the last ten years. An adopted member of the Wolf Hold and a mage from the Lynx Hold, madly in love. Yet in spite of their passion every single year since their first union the elf untied only one knot and had to kidnap the mage anew at the end of the summer. Rumors were that the Lynx Clan's spirit even caught them one day but let the kidnapper go, too blasé by their antics to do anything about it. And unlike most Avvar who would have been offended by this lack of commitment in the knots task or faith in the duration of the relationship, the mage seemed to enjoy more and more this practised custom of their, each year greeting the Wolf Clan more cheerfully as he was brought back by his elf. It was the talk of the all the annual Clans gatherings. You could see them arriving together with the Wolf Hold, holding hands and sharing tender look. And when they left the mage followed the Lynx Hold, giving his partner one last kiss that sealed the end of their union for this year. Truly an odd couple.

 

oOo

 

Fenris was cleaning his daggers, the hunt had been a success and the games of their annual Clans gathering had been grand, tonight was the last one before everyone parted and they would have a huge celebration to honor the gods. Behind him he heard the ruffling of the dress Anders was putting on for the occasion. It was made of a soft fabric Fenris had obtained while trading with the dwarves. It had been difficult to find someone willing to sew it into a colorful dress, it wasn't the kind of outfit people wore around here. Yet the smile Anders gifted him in return had been worth it.

 

Arms sneaked around his shoulders and a kiss tickled his ear.

 

“Thinking about a new way to kidnap me this year ?”

 

Fenris smiled at how easily Anders could read him after all this time.

 

“I wonder if I can top the way I throw you above the wall and you shrieked like a little girl, waking up the whole camp.”

 

“How was I supposed to know you had put a net to keep me from rolling downhill ? Plus you finally ended up with an arrow in your arse, don't say I never warned you.”

 

“You know I would never hurt you, not against your will that is...” He purred, grabbing Anders's chin to grant him an ardent kiss.

 

“Hmmmm dirty elf...” Anders slurred against his mouth.

 

A small cry cut them in their moment of passion and Fenris rushed to the makeshift crib they had put near their bed. Anders was soon by his side as he lifted the small bundle in his arms, lulling it with slow repetitive gestures. The frown vanished from the tiny elf's face as Fenris nestled him against his chest.

 

As they walked to the summer camp for the annual gathering, their Hold had come across a cart and two corpses, most likely killed by bandits. These were rare in here as they knew how quick their death would be if they met an Avvar group. 'Fortunately' for them they only crossed path with a couple of elves, too weak or unskilled to fight. Leaving a small babe behind them, alone and underfed. Anders, being the healer of the clan had immediately taken care of the child, eagerly assisted by his companion. Now the infant was faring better and, by their customs, the child could be left to the care of the whole Clan. But since when had they ever completely followed customs ?

 

“You're a natural at this...” Anders pointed, making Fenris flush with pride. He passed his arms around his husband as they both watched the tiny child going back to a peaceful sleep. He saw the way Fenris smiled at them and Anders knew what they had to do this time.

 

This year Fenris became the talk of all the Clans after he untied no less than ten knots in one go.

 

 


End file.
